Chinese Dumplings
by LaDyRvE
Summary: " A big roller coaster ride for you, so big that you can't even walk straight after." A promising grin and a pinky swear, how more awesome could this trade and deal be?


**Author's note: Hey all readers for this one-shot! *So here I am having ideas for one, and because of all the TTT2 game hype and DLC characters for the console version, really can't help getting inspired. Though it isn't anything of a new genre (romance), but I'd like to give a try out for Forest and Xiaoyu. Hmm...I guess it's because they are fun-loving characters in their way, though ofcourse we all can tell Forest is only into the prize money just like good ol' I'm not going to try and get their characters very accurate, though I'll give them more of a edge. So here's my tryout, do leave some reviews and you'll get cookies~!**

* * *

**( Chinese Dumplings )**

"Damn and I was so close!" She untied her messed up pigtails infront of the restroom's mirror. Hands dirtied with sweat and grime, all from the stages she'd been through, and one she didn't take a liking to. The stage called **Naraku** was layered all with nothing but grinded and rotting skeletons, and the stench of decay stabs right into her nostrils once she sets foot. She remembered how everything went with that Arabian woman. Her flexibility was almost a match, her legs settling in every angle, but it needs timing. Maybe it was just unfortunate of her? Or was it just that** Fontana di Trevi **was nearly a swimming pool stage. That was how her hair became messy, and her chinese clothes last low kick coming from Zafina was really cheating. She cursed herself for not expecting that to come and she almost was eager enough to slam her down with _**Sunset Fan**_, but she couldn't manage another block with her knees because those black heels are painful.

No longer that bright orange and those fluffy feathers that resembles lightweight, but now a dark brown of heavy.

" Glad I brought shampoo and extra things." Thought the chinese girl herself, treating her hair like a mop. Squeezing every last drop of water out from her dark ebony hair. Not long after, her chestnut eyes decides to admire who was in that reflection. Xiaoyu's lips curved upwards. Deciding to not be so guilty, she'll congratulate herself for making that far to stage 7. It was a improvement.

" I'll let my hair down for today. Gotta relax." and she grinned to herself. " Kicking grandpa Heihachi's ass will come next time, and he isn't going to die soon anyway. But for now ,I'm just starving." Her hand reached over to her sports bag, taking out a pink hair-dryer and fresh clothes. She had a panda hairclip to keep her bangs from hiding her forhead, a hot pink chinese top attached to white shorts, and rabbit themed sneakers to start their dusting job later. Xiaoyu opened the door to find a gloomy Panda waiting for her the entire time.

"You lost too huh?"

The bear knodded sadly, using her giant paws to describe who it was. Some scary looking monster and a smelly stage.

"Yeah, that stage. It's horrible isn't it. I don't even know how **TEKKEN** pick their stages at times." She rolled her eyes slightly at the horrible taste. Sure, Jin Kazama was a good-looking young man, but he's too serious. Didn't knew it could effect how he pick his stages as well.

The chinese girl snickered at the thought, and wondered if the man even had a girlfriend. Heck, she don't think he will, but rumor has it that too much had been after him. Then her thoughts drifted to her friend Miharu. She wasn't well after the 4th tournament and decided to just focus back on school. They haven't had more of a conversation after that. Then again Miharu was way too nerdy for the current semester, she didn't want to bother her.

Though she lost her fight, she'll still be able to hear all the fists and kicks echoing while the crowds cheer loudly from the stadium. Ling Xiaoyu had almost seen all the chosen stages, even her very own school, well who was she kidding. It's obvious that **Mishima Polythecnic** is related to **TEKKEN. **That giant, shiny, golden statue representing a nasty old fart with hair of a chicken's pair of wings. Her cheeks scrunched up to her eyes as she sighed. She can't believe how gullable and naive she was back then. Thinking that Heihachi himself was a respectful man, and she giving him the idea of placing that statue in the first place. That was how her entire dream of creating a amusement park of her very own ended. Well, "seemingly". That's why she wanted to beat up Heihachi so bad. She trained instead of completing her homework, trained with her beloved grandpa Wang whenever he's free. Though basically he's free almost everyday.

Now he was busy though. Busy fighting. Ling remembered the soothing rythm of chi that made it's way around Wang. All strength was focused on his foot as he stood, then in just a blink of an eye, everything transferred to his palm. Then the candle light vanished immediately, eventhough both of them trained inside a stuffy and stale temple.

She wasn't able to see that move for now. And she won't be expecting him to achieve victory either.

" I don't think anyone is ever going to beat them aren't they." Her lips pursed. Sure, Heihachi didn't die even after Xiaoyu sent him toothless for lying to her about amusement parks. It was "Heihachi-land" instead of her name on it. Soon after a smell attracted her, she became engrossed to what was to come. While staying her time at Japan, there wasn't anything else than Japanese chinese and japanese had similar cultures, the only thing they don't have in common was the way of settings. Japanese will always have neat and tidy placings with their food instead of just something coming out from a _**wok **_and sloppily digged out and placed on a plate or bowl. Ling Xiaoyu had enough of looking at perfect things. Deciding that tonight, she'll try and find a chinese restaurant. Something of her kind for once.

* * *

" 禁止攜帶寵物，包括大熊貓!"

The door owner grimaced at Panda as if it was a roach. Shutting them out. They had been through several restaurants, try as Ling might, even if it was a stupid idea, she couldn't convince them to let a bear stay outside and eat their food. Her stomach grumbled.

"Some owner. I bet his cooking sucks anyway."

Both of them walked another distance. This time they approach to a small area themed after China. Red lanterns dangled in a row, above the containing hawkers preparing street food, and customers gathered around them. A _**er-hu**_ played loud but gently to the customers, as they watched and entertained themselves at 2 people battling it out. Their tea will shake and stutter at the impact caused by 2

"Eh? I never knew there was a stage here!"

Her eyes became engrossed at a eurasian girl performing unrecognizable moves against a beautiful Japanese woman. She did something related with gymnastics, and then later in a ballerina-ish manner. Though the other woman performed something more elegant. Her hands twirled freely in circular waves, and she ends it with a straight-forward kick to that young girl. Then the fight was over.

So Ling Xiaoyu might have been slightly wrong. There were actually nice stages, maybe even more. Such a waste that she lost. In all honesty, she was still having slight regrets for her carelessness. Maybe she should just settle down back to school like Miharu, and just focus on her studies.

" That's one very noisy stomach you have there."

She jolted for a moment at the sudden compliment. She was too deep in thought that she forgot about her hunger, or even notice the boy right next to her.

"Yeah." she replied with a hand over her stomach. Then her eyes caught his cheeks moving, he was definitely chewing something. Her lower lip went in across her upper row of teeth.

"You know you could just ask really. Here, want some?" He passed a wooden container containing chinese dumplings. Still hot from the wath of steams. There were Ginger pork and _**xiao long bao**_. Her mouth vacuumed everything in rudely, and she still had a drool left by the corner. He started laughing, ignoring the next 2 fighters already on stage.

"Anymore of that? Seriously that was good." Her eyes glimmered and she was eager. 5 dumplings wasn't enough! Then she had to remember her posture. Wang would've nagged her by now for seeing how she is with her manners. Ofcourse, the girl can't help it. It was a bad habit of hers when it comes to food. She mocked a coughed.

"Sorry. That was rude of me." She bowed. " Thanks for the food though!"

He didn't take any chances. " My restaurant is just right beside you." he started suggesting. " More dumplings right over there m'lady."

"FOREST! Get back here!"

" Well my mom is calling. Hurry." He made a gesture, asking her to join him. Then the tables were set for her. A red cloth over a square ebony table, a small vase with a chrysanthemum for decoration. Salt, pepper, red chili in small porcelain pot. The aroma of chinese tea seduced her nose. It's been forever she had tasted it. Then as ditzy she can be, she almost forgot about her pet Panda, but she remembered that the bear will go anywhere she goes. She moved out from her seat immediately and began looking for that black and white furball, but only to find her at the back of the restaurant, feasting on cooked bamboo shoots. She growled happily.

" Was wondering where you were. " she stepped out from the corner, and to find Forest actually feeding her friend.

" Thought she might be hungry too. The customers would complain to my mother if they find out. "

Ling smiled gratefully. The last thing she was expecting was just Panda starving to death. They missed the match earlier, but they caught on to the next one. Now, with 6 stacks, each a different set of dumplings fresh from the steam as well, nothing could be better than enjoying the show with food, and chinese tea.

"God, Forest this is really good. I'd like to take away your chef anytime back to my house."

"Glad you think so. I can cook way better than my dad." He gave her a teasing smile. Her chestnut eyes gave him a disapproving look and she wagged her finger infront of him. "It's bad to lie Mister."

"But I'm not!"

And they rolled back into laughter. Their tea cups continue shaking. A sumo wrestler had been tossed into the air by a fierce Jaguar masked man, and then _**bam**_! His muscular arms wrapped themselves on his wide abdomen and they crashed on the hard wood floor. There was already aplenty of where that came from, but this place was temporaly used as a stage.

" Don't you actually mind that the Mishima Zaibatsu picked this area as a stage?"

"Why would I? They're going to repair everything once this place had a break anyway. I'm not paying at least." he stole a dumpling from her.

"Hey!"

"You owe me 5 dumplings."

" Oh next time we meet again I will definitely not fall for that trap."

She took her chopsticks and another battled ensued. If it wasn't ironic enough, the music starts playing more faster and energetic. Full at last, their tea cups finally stopped shaking, and now the area was taped around with "do no enter" strips. The battle had to be taken at below the streets. Which was no problem. Customers can still watch. This time an British guy and a Korean entered.

"That guys hot." Xiaoyu knodded approvingly, before she was engrossed again at the battle. She analized their movements. The Korean had good speed, but the the other had greater strength. His kick flew high above.

"No! That's a big opening!" Her disappointment engulfed her immediately. Sighing at how he ended up having his crotch destroyed by the fist of almighty. Her palm connected to her face.

" You joined the competition before?"

She slowly reacted to that question. Her palm awkwardly released her face. "Well..yeah, ever since the 3rd one. That's what Heihachi Mishima told me."

" Awesome! I wonder why haven't I seen you before. Because I was there too at that time."

Xiaoyu blinked her eyes a few times at him. Now that it came to her, it was a wonder why he looked familiar. Curse herself and her forgetful memory. She bit her lip and tried to remember where did she saw this guy exactly. Then she snapped her fingers.

"Ah right! It was at my so-called theme park stage...yeah." She turned blue. " You were buying a hotdog with that look alike dad of yours. And I was fighting with this pretty blonde woman."

Now it was Forest giving her a disapproving look. " It's definitely bad to lie, Miss."

She knitted her brows and pouted at him. " Well I'm not lying. That IS suppose to be my very own amusement park. It's my dream." There was strained tone coming from her. " And I just happened to lost in this competition, and if I made it to stage 8, ya know, I could've like immediately fight the boss and win the money."

"Ok,ok, chill. I take it that this amusement park of yours is like the whole world to you."

"...It is. And that old fart have to destroy it." she slumped back and sipped her tea. The things she'll try and to achieve that.

"Yeah, maybe I should just give up having pigtails on my hair all the time, wearing that dress, and representing China. Forget about my goal and just go back to study in Mishima Polythecnic and finally graduate out of that filthy area."

While she was talking, she had trouble finding her silk purse in her bag. Her eyes widened even more than how big it already was. A soft gasp escaped her lips. As positive as she tries to sound back at the restroom, forgetting your wallet can drag your happiness down immediately.

"Erm...hey I'll just leave my belongings here and you know I'll come back here with my wallet alright? And then I'll pay-"

"It's in the house." said the actually money-hungry boy. As much as it hurts Forest that he won't be getting a tab for tonight, a little sad story can actually smitten him enough. Besides, it was a full house. Xiaoyu didn't take any chances. Her hands waved frantically below, hesitating. Then he changed the topic immediately.

" Alright here's the deal, you don't need to pay with money, but I'd like you to pay me back something different. Is that alright?"

She raised a brow. " What do you want me to do?" Then she took the wrong end of the stick. Her hand immediately grab Forest's turtle neck collar, glaring deep into his eyes. " Nothing but that. Nothing but washing plates either. I mean come on...I want to save this for a guy that's worth my everything."

"What." He released her grip and dusted himself." You have a dirty mind despite being forgetful." He stated." All I want is to enjoy myself on a roller coaster ride, after years of being injured by that accident."

"Accident?"

" Oh right. I'm sure you want to know why I wasn't participating after the 3rd. I had a good bike race with my dad's good pal, Paul. Never knew we ended up in a accident after that. I suffered a broken rib, a broken leg and my left arm had a crack, along with my skull. Makes you wonder where I landed huh."

"Oooow...bet it's a lamp post?"

Forest pursed his lips." It's more lamp post is where Uncle Paul landed."

"So then you landed in hell, and it disturbs those scary looking demons and they punish you for it, that's why you had a broken rib, a broken leg and your left arm had a crack, along with your skull." Her lips opened to reveal a phone-y grin.

He gave her a pair of white eyes." Not that worst. Right beside the road was a dry and big drain."

Ling winced. That was definitely painful. " Well at least you're all better now." She stretched her arms to cast away the lazy bug. She definitely won't doze off here. Her mind started thinking. She doesn't think of doing this alone anymore, but asking people for help isn't really her. She smirked.

Of course, she'll try. She can't leave him not re-payed.

" Sure. One BIG roller coaster for big that you can't even walk straight once you come out. But that will come later." She took out her hand and left a pinky standing.

He wondered what kind of trade it was. "What's the pinky for?"

" Pinky swear. You don't know?"

He kept silent for a while while giving this awkward smile to her. Quite embarrased that he doesn't know anything of chinese culture. He can't blame his mom and dad for settling in America either.

" I'm not born in China, that's for sure."

Her hands then balled his hand into a fist, she pulled out his pinky to twirl it with hers. " But you know how to cook chinese, that's for sure!" She chirped. " There goes this saying that the pinky swear is considered binding and tantamount to a handshake for sealing a deal. But, if you break the promise, you'll have to cut off your finger."

He paled at first. " Well I'm not making the promise, much, but all responsibility on you."

Xiaoyu laughed. " Well no, that's just a saying. But the pinky swear is true enough. It means I promised you something." She released her grip.

The midnight sky then shoned colors and the loud noises of cracking echoes. A group of men down below had released the fireworks, and as accurate as they are, the customers in Law's restaurant had a good eye-full. The **er-hu **started playing in bright colorful tones to match the scenery.

" Say...will I see you in the next tournament? "

Both of them stared at the colorful lights slowly disappearing in soft glows, and then another to bloom once more.

" Maybe...well, that is if my left leg had fully recovered."

Her hand playfully smacked his left shoulder, accompanied with Panda laughing at the 2. She decided to get her purse tomorrow.

Besides...there wasn't a single note in there anyway.

* * *

**Author's note: So there you have it! A friendly fic, if you can call it that. :D**


End file.
